Girl fight
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Ly, Tilly and Sarah all loved Rayman. Well in this story you can find out what happens.


**A promise is a promise! If you don't know what I am talking about it is because you haven't checked out my profile. I promised that this story would be on fan fic by today so that's the promise I kept. I haven't done my next chapter for Rayman Revolution- rewritten and I'm sorry about that. To tell you the truth. I'm just waiting for an idea for what to do for the next chapter to just pop into my head. But until then...Well you can read this. I tried not to but I actually some point went from third person to first person then back again. Sorry about that. I put when it changes in brackets so it doesn't get too confusing. I don't know exactly what to rate it. Either nine and up or thirteen and up. There's a little romance in here as well. I have some other story ideas/not completed but in process stories I could also post on fan fic as well. I hope you all like the story and reviews would definitely be appreciated. Enjoy! **

Girl fight!

Prologue:

After Rayman has defeated Razorbeard he has a party with all his friends. After the party a girl named Sarah (Who we don't know where she came from.) runs up to Rayman and pushes him down onto a chair

Chapter one: the challenges begin.

Sarah says "I love you Rayman, I have always wanted to tell you that!" Rayman is startled not knowing who this girl is and stares at her opening and closing his mouth. He puts his finger up about to say something when Ly rushes over, pushes Sarah out of her way. "Rayman I have always loved you as much as there are stars in the sky!" Ly said holding his hands staring deeply into his eyes. Sarah slowly stands up, brushes herself down walks over to Ly and pokes Ly's shoulder. "Save the speech's Ly I am the one who loves Rayman the most." Sarah said to Ly. Tilly appears flying above Sarah and Ly and lands on top of them both knocking them to the ground. Tilly stood on top of them and said: "Rayman I know I'm quite young but I also love you." Sarah and Ly stand up knocking Tilly to the ground.

She picks herself up quickly. "I told you I love him the most!" Sarah shouted to Tilly and Ly making her hand into a fist. "I love him more!" Ly augured back. "Well I love him more than ever!" Sarah and Ly stare at Tilly for making such an odd statement. Rayman finally manages to say something. "Ladies ladies! Look I will just never have a girlfriend for the rest of my life problem solved!" He said trying to calm them down. Three words: It didn't work! Don't be silly Rayman!" Ly said. Then Sarah said: "We have to act likes adults now… (She said unclenching her fists.) HE'S MINE!" She shouted trying to grab Rayman and drag him away from Tilly and Ly. "Woah!" Rayman said jumping off his chair and steps a meter away from Sarah. (Who Tilly and Ly are holding back from Rayman.

Sarah stops reaching out to Rayman.) "Drat! My plan didn't work!...Okay….well….let's see….Okay Tilly how old are you?" Sarah asked Tilly. "I'm ten." Tilly replied back. "See! She's too young for Rayman!" Sarah snapped. "Ly….How old are you?" She asked Ly. "I'm eighteen." "Well I'm thirteen" Sarah said. "Rayman how old are you?" Sarah asked him. Rayman stops being shocked about the whole thing and says: "Don't you know!?" "No." She says and shrugs her shoulders. "Well….I'm fourteen." " HA! See we are nearly the same age! Which means I get to be his girlfriend." Sarah says her eyes dreamily looking at Rayman.

"Well I'm the oldest so I get to be his girlfriend." Ly says. "No way! Rayman can't date someone who is way older than him. That's gross! I don't want him to be like Harry Styles!" Sarah bursts out. (Note from author: Who keeps on dating people who are older than him.) "Ummm….Who's Harry Styles?" Rayman asked confused. Sarah looks at Rayman. "You don't wanna know." She says and she then looks towards Ly and Tilly again. "Look the only way to settle this is by doing challenges and whoever wins gets Rayman." Sarah suggested. Ly and Tilly nodded in agreement at this. "Rayman will judge who wins each round!" Sarah also said smiling.

"The first round will be about Knowledge about Rayman, so Rayman will have to make up questions for us to answer!" Sarah said. "No! I told you that I'm not going to let you fight and do challenges to get me and I'm certainly not going to judge you!" Rayman said seriously. "You better do it or Ly gets it!" Sarah said making a hand go into a fist. Rayman was a little frightened about this and said: "Just…..Kidding….Don't kill each other, I will make some questions." Rayman walks off to his house and makes up some questions. "Yeay! He totally fell for that!" Tilly yelled happily. "Did he really think that I was going to hurt you when we are already doing a contest?" I asked Ly. "I….I think he did." Ly said.

Fifthteen minutes later….

Rayman arrives back at the area the girls are in and Sarah, Ly and Tilly jump off of their chairs and crowd around him. "Please sit back on your seats I will stand up on this table here and read out the questions." Everyone did just as he wanted. "Question number one: What is my favourite colour?" Rayman said reading out the question off a piece of paper. Sarah and Ly thought about this. Tilly answered straight away. "It's pink!" She says. Rayman looked surprised at this answer and asked: "Why do you say that?" "Because it's my favourite colour and we are like each other in a lot of ways…..Well at least we used to be." Tilly said. "Is it right?" She asked him. "No….Tilly….that's not the answer I was looking for." Rayman said to Tilly. A few minutes later and Ly asked Rayman : "Is it red?" " Before I answer your question…..Why did you guess that?" Rayman asked her. "Because the lumz that give energy / heath are red…..red lumz!" she said. "Well….that is a pretty well thought through answer…..but….it is wrong." Rayman answered. Sarah was now excited.

I still have a chance to get this question right! I knew I could do it! Sarah thought. After a few more minutes of thinking Sarah answered: "Is it purple?" She asked. "I guessed this because your torso is purple." She said pointing to it. "And….It is my favourite colour also." She said more shyly. "Wow….two reasons for the same colour! Well….sadly it is also…..wrong." Rayman said. "The answer was…..Yellow." He said. "HA! Yellow is my third favourite colour! Me and Rayman have something in common!" Sarah pointed out. "Hey shut up the next question is coming up!" Ly shouted to Sarah. "Question two: What is my personality….Name three things of what you think of me and I will judge which answer is the best." Rayman said. Sarah knew her answer straight away but decided to say it out loud once the others had had a go at guessing. Ly was the first to answer: Patient, Kind and handsome!" She said. Rayman glared at her. Saying he was handsome! That wasn't even a personality trait! Tilly was the next to answer: "Irritating, Funny and neat." Rayman burst out laughing at this. Tilly looked confused "What did I say that made you laugh?"She asked him.

(First person: Sarah)

"Oh…doesn't matter…..What's your answer Sarah?" he asked turning to me. I spoke: Kind, Funny and heroic." Rayman stared into my eyes seeing that I was one hundred precent sure of my answer. He couldn't stop looking into my eyes. Neither could I look away from his…..After a minute Rayman shook his head murmuring and started remembering what he was doing again. "Oh yes now I remember…give me five minutes guys and I will have the answer!" he said. He actually toke three seconds. "Sarah gets a point!" He simply Said. "Woohoo!" I shouted happily.

(Third person)

"Hey, Tilly…..how am I irritating?" Rayman asked Tilly curious. "You know that time when the plums weren't growing properly and we had hardly any left and we decided to battle and race and whoever wins gets a plum well….. we kept on battling each other and you called me a little girl and said I couldn't fight well (I know you were only teasing me like I also teased you.) It really hacked me off when you first said it so I won that battle and got the plum!" She said. Rayman started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Those were good times…." He said. "Yes….we were dating at that time…You were twelfth and I was eight….we were such an odd couple insulting and fighting each other for plums!" Tilly said looking at Rayman. He stared back at her sadly thinking that he never should have dated her….If he was going to end up braking her heart by breaking up with her a year later. He thought back to that moment.

Two years ago….

"I…..just want to…..be alone….for a year or two…you don't mind….do you?" He asked Tilly looking into her eyes. Tilly's eyes were welling up with tears. He turned around and started walking away. "Ray…..Rayman." Tilly said. "Yes?" Rayman asked running back to her. "I….I love…you." She said. Rayamn was lost for words. He simply picked up her hand and put it to his lips. He whispered to her hand: "I love you too…..Tilly." He then kissed her hand and ran away into the distance. He just needed to be….alone.

Now…..

Rayman's own eyes now welled up with tears. "Yeay….good times." He said wiping his eyes. When he had looked at Sarah before-properly looked at Sarah he felt happy yet embarrassed. It was an odd feeling that he had felt a few years ago for Tilly…..yet when he looked at Tilly now he could only feel sorrow and only a very slight happiness. His love for her….had faded away. Did this mean that he was in love with Sarah? He didn't even know how he felt for Ly. He didn't want to brake Tilly's heart…..again….that was for sure. So whoever he loved (Ly or Sarah.) he couldn't let them know how he felt because…..in the end….one of them or two of them will get left…broken hearted.

Sarah was so happy and excited! Rayman had stared at her in a loving way and she knew that he had fallen for her! She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Rayman and Tilly had been talking to each other. She also didn't realize that there had been quite a long silence.

Ly was quiet shocked at what Tilly had said. Since when did her little sister date Rayman?! Ly would have thought that if Tilly ever dated Rayman that she would at least know about it! Did Rayman still love Tilly? Ly was getting more and more worried that her chances of winning not only the contest but also Rayman's heart were getting lower and lower by the second.

Tilly was very joyful! Even though she had lost Rayman a few years ago now she had a chance to get him back! If she won the game then they can get back together again! And then everything for her could be happily ever after once again!

Rayman finally broke the silence. "We need to continue…." He said. "Now question three….."

**Was it good? I'm not certain if it is or not. I will continue this some other time. I think this story is turning out to be quite emotional. Anyways hope you have a good day or night! :) **


End file.
